Warriers Don't Cry, and other stories in this
by Elfera
Summary: The Animorphs are trying to get over the lost of their friend. Noorlin isn't helping though...
1. Warriers Don't Cry

**Warriers Don't Cry**

** I looked down at the grave. Tears falling it was a simple grave. Under a tree a simple tree. I will never forget how I loved him. I couldn't get the nerve to whisper two words. I layed down on the grave. My ear to the ground. I remembered that he died saving me. I remembered the funeral. I remembered the day before the last. It was after the meeting. We went outside together. The stars were twinkling in the sky. I could see Leo in the night sky. I remember telling him I love him. He told me that too then he left. I stood there in till going home too. I remembered the battle ringing in my ears. I killed one taxxon after anouther. Soon I was surronded. Then he came and faught with me. I remember then Visser 3 moved to kill me. He got in the way and was killed instantly. I remember after that the battle was over. Marco carried him out. I remember that I cried once I was myself. Not a care in the world. I looked at the body of him. Of my one true love. I knew I would never love again. Never in my life will I care for somone as I cared for him. As I cried my best friend held me tight. I couldn't remember her name then. We stood there in till Ax said (((three minutes left.))) We morphed all of us human. Except him he didn't morph. We left then off into the night. I then heard a voice say "it's okay." I looked up at my friend. Standing near me as I lay on his grave. "It's never going to be okay." I said tears calling more rapidly. I saw a shrew step out of it's burrow. I closed my eyes and imagined him in my mind. All I could remember was what he was when he died. I got up then and said the words. I couldn't say the day before. "Goodbye Tobias." Then Cassie led me away. I looked back at his grave at the base of his tree. **

** It was anouther meeting we tried not to look up. We tried very hard to do so. We couldn't not look though. I looked over at Rachel tears in her eyes. No one went near her not even tried. I felt tears come to my eyes. I blinked them away or tried to do so. Not even Marco said just one joke. Ax was solum he custum dare poke. Warriers don't cry. I looked at Rachel I thought of the andalites who weren't even there. They said they'll be back but when? One friend down buried beneith dirt. Then all those times flashed in my eyes. Those times when he's almost died. The time with Visser as an anteater. The time is the ship for the chee. I blinked back the tears and looked at Marco. He who wasn't even close. Looked ready to bawl. I looked at myself in a puddle on the floor. I felt someone come and say to me. "Cassie want help with the osprey?" I looked at Jake and nodded my head. We set to work and tryed not to look at a bird in a cage.**

** I stared at the bird within a cage. I remembered the time with the hawk. Tobias was determaned to welcome her to freedom. Rachel helped him I didn't notice it then. I thought she just liked to destroy. The only reason she helped was becuase of her love. I sighed and looked up my mind screaming no! I just couldn't not look. Rachel's eyes filled with the tears. The tears of hurt and love within dear. I'm a horrable poam writer I know so dear. Don't judge me I am new here. Ax looked ready to cry. Warriers don't cry never reached our minds. That's when we heard a voice in our heads. (((Aximilli are you hether?))) Okay hether isn't even a word. I'm new at this so don't judge. The barn doors aswayed open. An andalite person swaytered in here. That's when Rachel gave up to her anger. Her face growing red in fear it will wager. Then she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Took you long enough you great big ox!" The andalite looked shocked and stared at the girl. Then said in a voice so calm. (((Warriers don't cry.))) Rachel looked ready to burst and yelled again at the top of her voice. "I don't care!" She said shaking in rage. "I don't care about your customs and lust! That's the reason you've always have bust! If you take time to think and to love. You'll understand that that rule is rust! Take it from Elfangor though he is gone! Sometimes love brings you farther than not!" Then she stormed off and slamed the door. Off to his grave or so I would say. "Great Xena is gone." I said with a whisper "instead of just her she is something more." **

** I thought of what Marco said with deep thought. "He's right" I said with deep thought. "Instead of bloodthirsty as she was. He lives within her. I looked at the bird within a cage. It's tail of red feathers shining in light. The andalite inside the room said (((warriers don't cry))) I thought more about that old saying. Then said to the andalite in the room. "She's right about one thing. Instead of sceince and all that balony. Love and that is what matters." Then I left with one quick sentance. "Our family's disappearing before our eyestalks."**

** I watched as Ax left in disgust. I turned to the andalite. (((Warriers don't cry.))) Was all he could say in shock. I looked at the others left in the barn. Then up at the cealing where the was no one. I turned to the andalite and said "when loved ones die no matter what. It's healthy to shed a few tears. Even a lot if you were so close. Even if not the tears help. Take it from us Noorlin. We know what it's like to lose someone close. A friend a warrier a bird just the same. Only one may be related or so it would seem. A friend is family that's the whole truth. He is not what he says. A freak of nature? Well I say nay. He is more than a bird, a human, like his dad. He kept us together like the glue that we need. Without him we will no longer fight. Tobias was more than he thought of himself. As he lays within his grave. The world one day all will know his name. Tobias the bird the boy Elfangor's son. Witchever you'll like for him to be called. A person's a person no matter what. With that all us Animorphs left to leave Noorlin to think of it. Then he said just as we left. (((Maybe your right. Maybe your not. Maybe warriers should cry.))) We left walking torwards the woods. To see that Rachel and Ax were where we supsect. At Tobias' last resting place. Tobias the bird the boy Elfangor's son. Shall live forever within our hearts. Take it from me Jake the leader. Tobias was more that a warrier a friend. He was family and when family dies. It's okay for a warrier to cry.**


	2. Time to Think

**Time To Think**

**the sequil to Warriers Don't Cry**

** Here comes the day for the world to know. Who we are who he was. I heard Noorlin say standing up tall. (((And now for the ones who fought all. The ones who fought as we were coming. Welcome to the stage of the age. What started as six and ended in five. The Animorphs the morphers of most!))) We looked at each over the gluped down some air. We stepped out of darkness and into air. People grew quiet as we stood there. Four kids an andalite we dreamed of this day. Years far ago back when there was six not five. Our parents had gasped looking at us. Jake's brother Tom looking quit faint. We looked at Rachel who looked ready to think. That's when she said in barly a whisper "I need to time to think." Then she rushed off. We rushed after her. We found her near a wall. She was cying her heart out. I rushed to her side. My arm went around her. "I can't do it Cassie." She said in one breathe. I smiled and said "just take time to think."**

** I looked at Cassie comferting Rachel I thought to myself time to think? I thought about Tobias who flew oh so high. In the sky the place he loved most. No I thought that's not it at all. Above everything thermals and more. What he loved most was right here. On the ground crying tears. Taking the time to think. Think about the one who she loved. Time to think about the war that went by. Time to think more about herself. Her life her choices her time to think going by. I then say Cassie give her a thing. Rachel looked at it and then said "okay. My time to think is over. Or so it would seem. I'm ready now I'm ready at ceen." Then we went back Rachel in tow. She walked up and took center stage. She said in a voice to grown up to be hers. "What started as five and then went to six. Then in the end it ended at five. Four kids a bird an andlite. Stood our ground in fight. We fought hoping the andalites will come. Before it was too late. They came one day but not before. Our friend our eyes in the sky. Had perished one day. He took a blow that could have got me. If it weren't for him I would be gone. Were he is now? I can't answer that. No one can all I can say. Every time I look up at the sky. And see that one bird flying so high. His name comes to mind the one that I've loved. His name which means the lord is good. His name for I which shall never forget. The name Tobias I shall never forget. For it is inscribed within a stone. Tobias Collen along with just one word. Which he used to describe the feeling in which when he would fly. The word many who were a yeerk came to mind. The word freedom is written in stone. Along with his name we shall never forget. I shall never forget him. No matter how hard I may try. It's funny to know what his name means. He who's life is more worse than may seem. Bullied day after day. Till that one day when he was now a hawk. His life still went down hill way after that. He almost died way more than all of us. All rolled in one. Not to mention that day that one day. When he soon found out who his father was. A name that is known within all. The person who gave us the power to morph. His father Elfangor is famous you see. So all of you all take this and ponder. Who was this one person who is now gone. Every time you see that one hawk. Remember the name Tobias the red-tailed-hawk." I knew that was that Rachel came to me and said "thanks to you Jake."**

** After Rachel was done everyone clapped. Jake soon went up and said this. "We all took the time to think. What could just a few kids do? To take down the yeerks. After every battle we always thought. Were we just a thorn or somthing more. They wanted us gone that we knew. We just thought that was becuase of one thing. Our greatest enemy said that all andalites were dead. You see just they thought we were andalites. We soon figured out we were way more than that. We stopped everything big you see. Tobias made them think that the A.M.R didn't work. Did it? Well we shall never know. So after we left the war once and for all. We couldn't keep fighting for our glue disappeared. I now know after my time to think. That what Tobias gave was way more important. Than my leadership. Marco's jokes, Cassie's moral. Rachel's arge to fight and Ax's knowlage. What he gave he also gave them. The involitary hosts of the yeerks. What he gave we all needed but once he was gone. He took that with him or so it would seem. Instead of it dieing with him. He split it up and gave it to us. That one thing he gave us that one little thing. Was hope the hope to keep going. When Taylor got him it almost went away. After some time after a while. After his time to think. He soon got it back all of it. He may have not known it. Not known what he had. It was the key to our succsese. When he died and he gave it to us. We couldn't keep going. I felt responible for his death that day. After we taught Noorlin that warriers need to cry. We took our time to think. We quit just becuase we couldn't go on. A team of five well it could have worked, but everytime I would have gone to make sure everyone was there. I would count only five that I couldn't bear. So just as my cousin said before me remember Tobias the red-tailed-hawk." I smiled at Jake he smiled at me. Then I gulped and went up to bat. "My name is Marco" I said between teeth.**

** Marco began his story. You see this wasn't really a time to intorduce us. It was a time we told of our friend. The one that had perished all in the end. Then I listioned to Marco's speach. "You see I wasn't that close to him. In fact I think I may have really bugged him. Some how like the others he put up with my jokes. Even the ones which were mean. LIke the time I said I could never be friends with someone who ate mouse. At that time we were going to spy on Chapman's house. Though even with that he still helped a lot. Even with that one gross mission. I couldn't go to. Well it would be kind of impossible to go on that one. Oh I'm babbling sorry bout that. I don't know what to talk of him. Bird boy I called him though it made sence. He always tried his best to help us. He went after David even though David was that bird he hated so. Even after he lost him he still did his search. Sometimes bird boy did some weird things. So he could help us. I knew he whanted to help us. Once he was trapped I knew he felt useless. Then that one day when he got the power back. I think he still may have felt a little useless. Maybe that's why he vollentered to do that one mission. Or maybe he knew it was what he should do. To help win the war I don't really know. That's bird boy for you. Very mysterious and yet very helpful." I clapped politly had Marco finished his speach. "Your turn mother nature" he said to my best friend. "Go get them." I told her smiling so "okay Rachel I had my time to think."**

** Cassie began her little speach. It was beautiful I admit that so. "Just like Marco I didn't know Tobias so. Not like Rachel or Ax even so. We had the same opions that I know so. He lived in the woods right near my house. The think I remember much more than most was the time with the skunks. He ate one and then helped save the rest. It's weird to know that I know that so. I remember the oath that he had made. Probably the weirdest that I know so. He promused me that he would not eat my patents. Not even one somtimes when I found some kits. I told him they were off limets. I remember that time that he broke into the mall. Rachel was doing gymnastics. He flew in really confused. He just made his first kill. Soon the hawk's insteces were to much to bear. If it weren't for Marco and his supperer aim. Tobias would have been as flat as a pancake." The audience chuckled I didn't know why. Probably becuase some of them remember that time. "That is all that I really can say." Then she smiled at me and said "go, on." I gulped and walked on the stage and said "hello my name is Aximilli."**

** "Tobias was to me what my kind calls a shorm. To you wonderful creatures of cinnamon buns it's best friend. To me Tobias and I were outsiders you see. Him a nothlit me a visitor. We told each other everything. I was the first that he told of who is dad was. I taught him the ways of an andalite. Whenever he found money he and I went to the glorious mall for a cinnamon bun and a taco. He taught me a lot of human things. That I did not find out in the allimac. Like he told me about this one movie he saw. Called Hercules he told me of Greek gods. All that he knew. He told me of their battles and all of that stuff. I found it rather disguesting that a father would eat his kids. And then one of his kids made him puke out the others. It was rather quite weird to tell the truth. He told me of movies which one was bad or good. To him High School Musical the first was better than second. It was the same when he saw the third. He told me of disney and their aleins. In a one movie called Leo and Stich. He also helped me with artafiltal skin and hooves. I learned underwear doesn't go on you head. When he died and my dad told me warriers don't cry. I releized that that saying was bogez. I called it balony and left in digust. Tobias was more than a nephew and shorm. He was much more to me than that. I know this sounds weird I don't care if it does. He was my role model if much more than none." Ax ended his speach and I turned away. Then looked at the sky so brillent and free. I smiled knowing that their time to think was gone. I greated Death like a old friend. Their time to think was over, and I was free at last.**


	3. Free at Last

**Free At Last**

**A sequil to Warriers Don't Cry and Time To Think**

** I looked at the place I now call home. I ruffled my feathers and watched as he came. He sat beneith my tree and looked up and smiled at me. I flew down and morphed now I had no time limet to watch. "What is it like?" He asked me again I smiled and told him. "It's grass is still green and the sky is still blue. Though that's not the thing that is best you see. The thing that is best is what wasn't there before. Every one was free not a yeerk to be seen. The yeerks are around that I know. They are nothlits like me. Earth is free at last. Tom was there smiling a smile. A real one not one that is fake. One that is made by him not a yeerk. It's the best thing that I know. Tom is free at last. I saw my old friends there that day. They spoke of me I still wonder why they were doing that." That's when he looked at me and then said. "You still doupt yourself and that needs to stop. Along with all the bad rthyming. You think you don't deserve to be here. You belong here way more than Heracles. You helped save the world and died doing so. That is what matters. You say you don't matter and that is a lie. You matter more than you let yourself think. That's one of the reasons you are like me. I think I don't matter I think I'm a fool. You helped me releize I am more. You have always looked at me as a hero. Not some fool that was killed by one hit. You told me that I'm more. So I will help you discover that you are more than you think you are." I looked over at him and sighed. Then I said turning to him. "I'm just glad to be free at last."**

** I look at the grave that I've been before. That's when a man appeared. With a black cloak. Then he waved a hand and then. Three words appeared on his grave the three words free at last. I look back at the man. His hood fell down. Then I see a handsome man. He had black curly hair and eyes like black holes. His skin was pale as white as cloud. "My name is Hades lord of the dead." He told me shaking my hand. I stare at the man then say clear as day. "Why oh why did he have to die?" The man smiled and said "I used to get that a lot you know. The answer I do not know. That's for the fates to tell. If you want to know why he is dead. Then look for the fates they will tell thy." I looked at the man and said "where will these fates you tell of be?" The man shrugged and disappeard not before Ax appeared. Ax came up and looked at those words. He then said something I will hold dear. (((Those words discribe Tobias more than you know. I remember the words he said in my head as he died." I stared at Ax my temper than bouled. "Why did you hear them and I did not. Why didn't you tell us of them." Ax looked at me and said these words (((he said it to all. You just weren't listioning you were to busy in your mind to hear him. The last words he said were free at last. Those same words are on anouther grave. Martan Luther King Jr's grave."**

** I looked at Rachel as she ran to me. "I met a god" she said between breathes. "He added three words to Tobias' grave. And those words are free at last. The god's name is something to hear. The god's name is Hades lord of the dead." I stared at my friend standing there. Then she shouted up at the sky. "Why oh why did he have to die?" That's when three woman appeared. They had a bunch of string. "The answer to your questin is clear. His time on Earth was up. He died a hero's death that is clear. He died becuase he was the price to pay. The price to pay for the war to end. If he died the war end was clear. Earth was to win yeerks were to fall." I stared at the woman then Rachel said between tears "how come it wasn't me why him?" The woman looked at each other and said "in a differant time you were the price to pay. The time your in now Tobias was it. In differant times you each were prices to pay. Tobias was this one that is so clear. His last words are differant then yours. Rachel yours were I love you. Cassie you said may peace rain again. Ax he said justice is here. Jake's was a simple it is time. Marco's was his last joke. When I die kick yeerk butt. All of them differant all of them clear. Free at last may have been his last words but they aren't the last he will ever speak. They're just the last he will say on Earth. Goodbye you Animorphs do not disppar. You have the fortane of the fates. You all are free at last.**


End file.
